opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
IS CBS GIVING CHEAP TV TIME TO OBAMA?
by Jaxhawk Friday | October 10, 2008 "Freedom is a fragile thing and is never more than one generation away from extinction. It is not ours by inheritance; it must be fought for and defended constantly by each generation, for it comes only once to a people. Those who have known freedom and then lost it, have never known it again." Ronald Reagan Friday, October 10, 2008 THE BUYING OF THE PRESIDENCY!!! Government’s view of the economy could be summed up in a few short phrases: If it moves, tax it. If it keeps moving, regulate it. And if it stops moving, subsidize it. —Ronald Reagan t TODAY'S NEWS REVEALS THAT CBS WILL PREEMPT their regular programing for thirty minutes on October 29th,just six days before the election, to allow Obama to give a campaign speech.Since CBS has spent the last eight years attacking President Bush I imagine that the "Price Is Right" for the thirty minutes of valuable time. Someone with knowledge of the mechanics of purchasing television time should investigate this deal. If is a "gift" at discounted price the public should know about the campaign contribution, and demand equal time for McCain! Not since 1992 , when Ross Perot bought 30 minutes of television time for his Independent campaign for President, has the preemption of regular scheduled TV programing been done. In early October, Ross Perot went on the air with a set of cardboard graphics and 16.5 million people tuned in for what amounted to a 30-minute lecture that attracted 10.5 million viewers, according to Nielsen Media Research Perot only garnered a small percentage of the vote, but his message was true in 1992 and it is even more on point today. Perot had four 60-second TV ads and seven radio spots. In a half-hour "infomercial", he described how he built up his computer company, the rescue of two employees from an Iranian jail and his efforts on behalf of POWs. One 60-second spot seemed to capture the essence of Perot's anti-Washington appeal. It says the federal government "has poured $100,000 into a study of how to avoid falling spacecraft; $250,000 to study TV lighting for the U.S. Senate; $19 million to study gas emissions from cows." It sounds like the Bail-out package passed this week! In a 30-minute program, Perot stressed that voters not waste their vote on "traditional politicians who promise you everything to get elected but never deliver." Sounds to me like BOH and his promise of "CHANGE"! A two-minute commercial can range in cost from $15,000 to $50,000 for production costs alone. This depends on the creative approach and the quality of the commercial. The average production cost of an acceptable quality two-minute commercial is approximately $25,000. I do not have access to the cost of Television commercial time today, but In February 2006, the price of running one thirty-second ad during a sports game reached $2.5 million, certainly it has to be more today. From these facts and figures you can easily do the numbers and see that Obama's propagandists will spend close to one hundred million, unless they get a discount from the CBS executives who want him to win! Of all the long-form half hour infomercials produced today, the average production cost is approximately $150,000. The higher quality productions can be as high as $300,000. But we have even produced infomercials in the $100,000 range. Assuming that the charge will be commensurate with the significance of the "infomercial" given by Obama. This 30 minute campaign propaganda should cost at least well over a million dollars! And then Obama's people will have to pay for the TV time, so this is a possible Huge "in kind" contribution to BHO if the fees are reduced because of partisanship! source: DirectoryM.com This issue is too importnt to ignore __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 10, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: PEROT Opinions Category: TY Opinions Category: COSTS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.